Subjugator of two worlds
by The Brilliant Lady Bulma
Summary: When the main character from GTA 3 decides that having one town at his feet isn't enough, his next target is Vice City. But will his over inflated ego be enough to bring down the legend Tommy Vercetti himself? *Takes place after GTA 3**Rated for later ch*
1. Prologue

~*~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own GTA 3 or GTA Vice City. Don't Sue!! But I do own the plot so back the hell off of it.  
  
Alright this takes place right after Maria and the main character get away from the Cartel at the end of the game. It's a cross over between both games so bare with me. Please R&R. Be nice, this is my first game fic.  
  
~LadyB  
  
Prologue  
  
Maria got into the car with me, closing the ice blue banshee door behind her. She slid into the seat comfortably and sighed. The worst was over.  
  
"Now that things are taken care of, you might want to know this." She purred with her accent  
  
I looked up.  
  
"There is this man, he use to be a real big shot around here when my mother was around. She met him you know, had some kinda fling with him."  
  
I started the car and listened.  
  
"There was a time when he took over Vice City, he ran the place!" Maria said happily.  
  
She handed me a piece of paper. "He told me to call him up if I ever needed a favor. Why don't you get some work?" She inquired.  
  
I looked down at the initials printed in a white ivory card in gold. T.V.....  
  
  
  
"Will you go see him?" Maria asked me later that night over dinner.  
  
I drank a large gulp of the red wine, and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad." She cheered also taking a drink, staining her lips. "Mr. Vercetti was always so nice to me, I never understood it really. He just was always so caring, like the father I never had."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, questioning her.  
  
"My real father walked out on my mother when he found out that she was pregnant..." Her voice filled with tears.  
  
Setting the wine cup down, I reached over the table and took her hands in mine, tightly. She looked up at me and smiled dimly in the light given off by the candles before us. She gave me a thankful smile and pulled her hand back.  
  
"N-e-wayz now that you took down the Leone Family you might want some work. If this Mr. Vercetti is still any good he could get you on the top in no time." Maria informed me.  
  
I continued to eat the hot pasta before, the steam washing over my face, tempting me to eat it. I dared do what it tempted me to, taking a big bite.  
  
"I know you have what it takes to be at the top." Maria said to me lowering her voice.  
  
I paused, I could have sworn I had heard that else where before...  
  
"And when you're at the top baby, I'll be there with you." She continued.  
  
I got up and pushed my way out of the restaurant we sat in, showing an elderly woman out of my way. Little did Maria know I had heard those words before, and it would be a cold day in hell before I fell for them once more. The betrayal of one Hispanic is all I can take, thank you.  
  
As for now I need to think. Either listen to Maria and risk having fate hit me once more, or starve like a bum and go down as a nobody. I balled up my fists until I could feel my own nails cutting at the skin of my palms. I'd be damned if I did all that work just do go down as a nobody in Liberty City.  
  
I sat on the roof of my car, pulled out the card and cell phone in my pocket and dialed.  
  
After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hel-low?" came a voice.  
  
The voice was without a doubt male, old, and clever. I gave the other person on the phone to be about 49 or 50 years old, if not more. I wasn't good with voices.  
  
It took me a moment to decide if I should answer, but I did. "Yeah." I answered.  
  
"Yeah? Who is this?" The voice demanded.  
  
"I'm calling on behalf of Maria..." I was cut off.  
  
"MARIA!?" The voice screamed. "Who the fuck are you man!?"  
  
I sat up right on the roof of my car. "Watch it pal."  
  
"Oh yeah? You know that I could get all of Vice City down on your ass punk!"  
  
I shook my head laughing slightly. "From what I hear from Maria this can't be Mr. Vercetti." I assume.  
  
"This is him, what's it to you prick?" Vercetti asked.  
  
"Look, she told me you offered her a favor, well I'm here to claim it." I stated.  
  
There was a pause. "Who on Earth do you think you are buddy?"  
  
"I'm Antony Valenti, your new man." I reply.  
  
I heard mocking laughter on the other end of the line. I didn't like it. "Alright wise-ass you think you got something? You think you got what it takes to roll with Vercetti? Come over to the Vercetti Estate on Starfish Island tomorrow, bring your heat and attitude as well."  
  
Click.  
  
I sighed and placed the phone back into my pocket along with the white card. I looked down at it. It seemed to have some kind of wear to it, like a letter too often read. I leaned back on the hood of my car, taking in the stars above me in the cool night sky. It had been too long since I had the time to lay back and enjoy life. To treasure it and understand it for what it really is. I try to memorize everything I'm seeing now, for I know that for months this might be the last chance I get at peace.  
  
"Baby, why did you run off?"  
  
I turn to look left when I hear the Hispanic accent of Maria's voice.  
  
"Was it something I said?" She asked me looking down at me when she stood over my body.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
She kissed my forehead. "Do you wanna go back inside love?" She questioned.  
  
I looked at her pensively. She was so innocent and simply minded. It was hard to think that a girl like this could double-cross me like Catalina once had. But since then I had learned not to think with my heart, that was out of the question. I nodded and got off of the hood of my car.  
  
So we walked together, arm in arm, to what might have been my last peaceful meal for months to come.  
  
~*~ How was that for a start? Please R&R...oh wait, I already said that...oh well! I hope you liked. Flames, comments, suggestions, ideas, and reviews are always welcome. Oh and should I continue? 


	2. Chapter One

~*~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own GTA 3 or GTA Vice City. Don't Sue!! But I do own the plot so back the hell off of it.  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
I flinched as hot, fresh, sun light streamed down my face and into my closed brown eyes. Of all the places to land, my eye. Someone up there must be looking down at me in smite. I finally sit up, stretching my arms over my head and shutting my eyes tightly to block out any of the sun light. After yawning for a good minute I opened my eyes to find Maria, in one of my shirts and nothing more than that, opening the shades to my condo in upper Liberty City.  
  
"'Morning babe!" She said unreservedly, her hair blocking her face for the moment.  
  
I smirked at her, was she ever in low spirits? She pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" She asked sitting next to me in my king- sized bed. The minute she sat down the silk sheets rushed to her stomach, sinking her into the covers. It earned a giggle from her lips. I reached for her and cautiously placed her near, but not just, on my lap.  
  
She glanced at me for a moment then smiled and moved herself onto my lap completely. "So would you like something to eat?"  
  
I motioned my hands before me, signaling if she could get out of bed. She laughed. "Alright, alright." Maria tried to get out of bed, only to be pulled in once more.  
  
I placed my hands on either side of her waist and helped her up. "Thanks babe, why don't you follow me?" She asked.  
  
Without saying anything I followed close behind her, as she made her way into my kitchen. I perched myself up top of one of the oak barstools that were in front of the counter in my kitchen as I watched her cook, or start to.  
  
"Do you have any bread?" She asked.  
  
I pointed to the wooden pantry next to her.  
  
"K." She said reaching in and taking a loaf of bread out of the pantry. "Oh and eggs?" Maria turned to me.  
  
I pointed to the large silver refrigerator to her right.  
  
Suddenly she set stuff down behind her on the other counter and walked towards me.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Maria questioned sweetly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
She smiled. "Might I hear it?"  
  
I shook my head back and forth. No.  
  
Maria sighed and finally looked back up at me. "Don't you talk?"  
  
I nodded once more.  
  
She took hold of my hand. "Won't you talk around me?"  
  
I looked away from her intense brown eyes. We weren't to the point where we could trust each other that much yet. In my life, which was filled with pain that most people wouldn't understand; would I tell them, I learned that you couldn't just trust anyone. I had done that with my father, who had in turn, ran out on me at a young age. I trusted, even loved Catalina. Who shot me and left me to die in the gutter. After all of that do you honestly think I will trust anyone else?  
  
She sighed and caressed my cheek with her cold, soft, tiny hand. "Alright handsome." She said. "Now I'm going to cook for you the best breakfast you've ever had." Maria declaimed.  
  
I smiled; there were no hard feelings.  
  
"Have you ever had Hispanic food?" Maria asked me turning around.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well hold on Papi because you're gonna love this." She giggled joyfully, then turned to cook us some food.  
  
For some reason I found myself smiling with her, she was always in such good spirits that it was hard not to be happy around her. She brought to me a type of joy that I hadn't had in my life in a good long time. Not since...I stopped myself from thinking about 'her'. The less I thought about that dead bitch the better.  
  
What I had to think about now was Vercetti who though that he would be big enough to stop me. In case he hadn't heard I had taken down the whole Leone Family Mafia and I would take him down if he opposed me. But then something was stopping me. And that something was standing a few feet in front of me in my shirt singing, while she cooked me breakfast. Her affection towards Mr. Vercetti was something that I don't think I wanted to destroy, even if I could.  
  
"Now eat up babe." She said placing some food before me, it look foreign but delicious. I couldn't help myself but stuff my face with the food she put before me, every bite sending new waves of flavor into my mouth.  
  
"Do you like?" She asked placing her hand on her hip and swaying one to the side.  
  
I nodded with my mouth full of eggs in some type of foreign manner.  
  
"Good, because if you really do want to show Mr. Vercetti you have some heat, you have to be well fed." Maria cooed.  
  
She took a plate and a seat next to me and we ate with conversational silence. Maria would sometimes speak, however I had another thing on my mind, more like what I would do and say once I had Tommy Vercetti face to face with me  
  
  
  
Roughly about an hour later, after I had showered and shaved, I found Maria lying out on my sofa watching TV. The moment when I walked into the living room she sat up right and turned off the TV.  
  
I placed a hand before me, hinting that she could stay as she once had been.  
  
"Are you going to see Mr. Vercetti now?" Maria asked me lying back down.  
  
I nodded and put on a coat, not my leather jacket, a simple coat.  
  
"Be careful, he has men all over Vice City and one wrong move well...I don't even want to think what could happen to you." Her face was filled with genuine worry. To ease her worries I pulled my coat back to reveal the colt python that I planned to unload on Vercetti's ass if he fucked around on me.  
  
She smiled slyly. "Oh I know you won't have to use that thing babe." She said coming up to kiss me.  
  
I nodded and coldly hugged her back, trying to get to close to her.  
  
Maria reached for her purse on the coffee table. "I better be off, I'll catch you later." She winked.  
  
I was confused, wasn't she going to stay? Rather than saying anything to her, I grabbed her shoulders and gently sent her back to the sofa.  
  
She smiled up at me. "I-I can stay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Maria placed her hands in her lap and played with the material of my shirt for a moment, looking like a child. "Will you be gone long?" She questioned.  
  
The ride over to the airport would take about half an hour if traffic was good, and the plane ride to Vice City would be about two an a half hours or three hours. When I got there and left would be a different story. If Vercetti kept pushing his luck with me it'd be over in 5 minutes at the most, if not, then we would have something to talk about. I didn't know a stright answer, and I wasn't going to lie to her.  
  
I shrug.  
  
She nodded in response. "I see." Maria leaned back on the sofa. "I'll see you when you get back then. I won't mess up your place."  
  
I looked at her, now that I thought about, she might be good company in Vice City. Besides, maybe if she came with me to Vercetti's then things might go different. I took hold of her hand in mines.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Maria looked pensive for a while. "You want me to come with you?!" Maria squealed happily.  
  
I nodded. She rushed to my arms quickly and pulled back slowly. Maria's smile at the moment was brighter than the 90-degree sun outside. My eyes roamed over her tan body, filled with womanly curves and still very much in my over-sized shirt. Maria's cheeks went a shade of crimson delicacy.  
  
"Maybe I should change into something else." Maria suggested shyly.  
  
I let her go and change. I watched her shake her Latin hips from side to side as she walked down the hall to my room. Then, when it looked as if she was going to open the door, she turned to me and said, "I don't have anything to wear." In the cutest pout she could muster.  
  
I almost laughed. While a normal person might have called out to her, I didn't. Rather, I walked down the hall to my room where she was. I opened my door and showed her to my closet. She only gazed at me with her large coffee eyes as I pulled off of the hanger a pair of pants that I had out- grown years ago. I placed the faded blue jeans in her arms. She could wear the shirt she had on at the moment.  
  
Maria held the pants on to her waist and showed me the fit. It looked to me that her refined feminine body would fit in the old faded jeans I had supplied to her. I nodded allowing her to run into my bathroom. I plopped myself on the silk covers of my bed and waited for her.  
  
A few moments later I heard the knob of the bathroom door wiggle and out came Maria. Had I trusted her enough to use my voice, I would have made a comment. I watched the way my old jeans hung loosely off of her hips. And the way she had popped the first 3 buttons of my shirt, it flaunted her black Bra and the swell of her modest chest. I had finally come to the conclusion that Maria didn't look so bad at all.  
  
That was, of course, until she walked towards me. The pants slipped down off of her hips and down her slender legs showing her tight black leopard thong.  
  
"Maybe it's a little too big."  
  
I nodded. I think it would have been out of the ordinary if the two of us were walking and her pants fell. Not that it would have been a bad thing to see. I finally decided to get up, trying to get her a belt. I knew that there was a belt here somewhere.  
  
Maria placed her hand on her nude hips. "Oh baby, now what?" Moped Maria as I was searching through my smaller dresser by the bed.  
  
"Baby?" Maria asked, sauntering behind me leisurely and wrapping her slim arms around the décolletage of my shirt and neck. Her arms loosened around my neck moments later when I rose to get up off of my knees.  
  
I had finally found the belt that I had originally had in mind, on that had been too small for me since the very start. I took the belt into my hands and squatted before Maria. Her lean body tightened in surprise when my rough hands took the bottom of the pants and slid them up her silky legs. I felt her body shiver in response while my hands slid up her legs and stopped at her hips. At that point, her body stopped trembling.  
  
Once the pants were in place, I slid the black leather belt around her waist, where even my faded blue jeans were accompanied by a sheer aura of elegance. Maria lowered her head to watch my hands at work around her waist. When time came to tighten the belt I had to punch a new hole into it, since her waist was so petite. The leather gave way easily at the forcible force of my hands, then my job was done.  
  
Maria smiled down at me. "Thanks babe." She droned simply and yet even that was seductive about her. Maria pulled her body out of my hands, noting that my hands had stayed there an instant too long.  
  
To test the belt she danced around for a brief second. After, she paused in front of me. "Are we ready to go?" She inquired.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Linking her arm with mine we walked out to the door together, preparing to leave the house. On the way to the door I nosily gathered the keys off of the counter in the kitchen. I took the doorknob into my hands, ready to open it. But I didn't, upon noticing Maria was hesitant.  
  
"We'll be gone a few days, right?" She asked.  
  
As usual, I said nothing and nodded.  
  
"Well Babe, I don't have any clothing." She pointed out remorsefully.  
  
I chuckled; the first true sign of my voice to Maria. I was starting to loosen up around Maria, even if I hated it.  
  
Maria smiled at me, hinting something. "Maybe I could borrow some money." She suggested.  
  
I rose an eyebrow; how much?  
  
She lowered her thumb and index finger on the same hand together, signaling for a small amount of money. I was quite lenient with my money, since I made enough to make a third-world county rich in one day. The protection money alone was enough to do that in a few days time. I pulled out my wallet. There was a happy squeal from Maria when I took out a thick roll of bills. Not too long after, came a loud gasp.  
  
"I-I couldn't ever pay you this back." She stuttered.  
  
I shook my head hinting that I didn't need the money anyways.  
  
Maria cautiously put the money in the pocket of my borrowed pants as if it were a bomb. "I don't think I could ever spend this much." She said, mainly to herself.  
  
I smirked at her then continued to head towards the door.  
  
"You know what babe?" She called to be before following.  
  
I lifted my head up slightly higher than normal, inquiring what.  
  
"You always think of everything." Maria laughed.  
  
And with that we headed downstairs to my Banshee, which I gathered we would be using to drive to Francis International Airport. Within a few hours' time we would be enjoying the heated weather of Vice City.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for all of the review, all right I know it's not that many but it's something. R&R, thanks again. 


	3. Chapter Two

~*~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own GTA 3 or GTA Vice City. Don't Sue!! But I do own the plot so back the hell off of it.  
  
Oh, here is a note to the review, or should I say flammer that reviewed on ch.2. First of all, this is an A/U. In an A/U the writer, in this case me, gets to do whatever he/she wants. I wanted to keep Maria alive, I felt like it. I did pay attention, and I do believe that he killed her, but I'll say it again, this is an A/U. I wanted to name him an Italian name. Weather or not he looked Italian to you is not my problem. If you don't like this story there is no one, I repeat no one, forcing you to read this. So take your sorry self outta my story and don't come back. I'm not forcing you to like this. This is my work, if you don't understand it, I don't give a s***. If you do like my work and chose to review, you are very much appreciated.  
  
And one more thing, note how the flammer was, 'anonymous'. He/she didn't have the guts to post their real name or email. They are to pussy to do that because they know that if I were to get a hold of their email account this letter would be a lot nastier. I don't mind the flame, rather I like them. Because unlike most writers out there I can take the flame, hell I fight the damn fire. So if there is anyone out there who wants to flame and be put on blast like this person here, go right a head. Just have the balls to sign the flame.  
  
Really sorry that it took me this long to update, FF.net hadn't been working since I have AOL. But next time I will try to update faster. I'm sorry to those of you who really wanted to read the actual story. It's just that ignorant people like that have to be dealt with. So now without further adieu, chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
An hour into the trip, Maria I found that Maria was a sleep, while I would have liked to be. However I found sleep was unreachable due to the thoughts flying all over my mind. What would I say to Vercetti upon meeting him, should I even speak? I didn't know Vercetti and yet I had spoken to him once before. That was something that by-passed my vow.  
  
The vow I made because of what happened with Catalina. That dazzling Cuban angel whom stole my heart, only to feed it to the devil himself. Due to the entire trauma she put me through, I vowed never to speak again. That was unless I trusted the person. I neither trust nor even knew Vercetti, so I was left at a minor disadvantage.  
  
I sighed powerfully  
  
The death of the cartel, Leone Family, and many other powerful gangs has Liberty City basically at my feet, waiting to give me head the minute I asked. That was, without saying, metaphorically speaking. People knew of me, yet none of them knew my name. I was respected in an honorable silence. So what reason did Vercetti have to help me?  
  
Maria stirred in her sleep. She removed her head of chestnut-brown hair from the window, still in her sleep, then moved closer to me. From my seat next to her I watched her link her arm around mines and rest her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Baby." She muttered almost inaudibly then was fast asleep yet again.  
  
I shook my head with a small smile engraved in my stone expression. Maria had life so simple, for me to bring her down with me in the dealing to come seemed unfair to her. She was like a child, carefree and optimistic with an aura of pure innocence. So be damned if I were the one to take that innocence from her.  
  
I chuckled lightly and pulled my jacket off of my lap, resting on her shoulders instead. While pulling her closer to me, I rested my head on hers, deciding that a good nap was in order.  
  
  
  
"We are now landing in Vice City."  
  
I awoke to the buzzing sound of the P.A. system above our heads. I turned to glance out of the window over Maria's still-sleeping figure. We had definitely reached Vice City. As the plane landed I could hardly make out the waves in the distant horizon; the sun diving into them for the night. There was a thin, blue blanket of night-sky visible in the distant horizon, where the beach met the water. A few studded stars had appeared and many more were following. Shorty said we had arrived at twilight.  
  
I shook Maria's body.  
  
"Oi...ma?" She questioned in her sleep.  
  
I laughed silently to myself. I was forced to shake her body once more.  
  
"What?!" She snapped, awakening somewhat.  
  
Maria lifted her head to look at me. She blinked her bottomless russet colored eyes. "Oh baby I'm sorry." Apologized Maria.  
  
I signaled it was all right.  
  
"So, what's on your mind, baby?" Maria questioned taking a hold of my hand over my lap.  
  
I pointed out to the window.  
  
"Oh wow! We're here!" She gushed. "I haven't been in Vice City since I was a little girl." Maria mused mainly to herself.  
  
I faced her lifting an eyebrow. "Hm? Oh, you wanna know why?" She asked after a moment. She continued, "Well, I was born here. But when my mother, my adopted mother, left my father, my adopted father, I was forced to go with her. Or so I was told. I was too young to remember anything but that's what I hear." She paused for air. "I've never met my birth parents." Her velvet eyes filled with burdensome tears.  
  
As I felt the plane land, I swung my arm over Maria's shoulder and got up. Maria cleared her voice slightly, but loud enough for me to hear. "W-where are we going to stay now that we're here?"  
  
It was a question that couldn't have been answered with a yes or no. I would have to answer with my voice. Yet, before I decided to answer her, I shrugged. Maria looked around the airport bemused as to what to do next.  
  
"Well...there is this one hotel, it's alright, but we have to ride for a while." Maria shrugged. "Ocean View is a pretty good place, over looks the ocean, hence the name. But it's all the way across town."  
  
I nodded indicating that that hotel would have to do. We walked off of the runway and into the large airport. Electronic doors slid open before us.  
  
Maria linked her arm with mine and said, "Sound good, right babe?"  
  
She saw me nod.  
  
"I hope that one day you can talk to me. Freely." Maria mused playfully.  
  
Again I nodded. This only earned a laugh from her. "I guess that might not happen any time soon."  
  
Maria sighed contently as she learned closer to me. "Now all we need is a car."  
  
My usual move would have been to run out into flowing traffic to take a car. However this time I would have be an honest man. I lifted my arm and hailed a cab before Maria could fret further.  
  
"Oh!" She squealed happily. "A cab."  
  
Maria hadn't even noticed I had hailed a cab for her and I. I held the door open for her like a proper gentleman should, and then slid in next to her in the large yellow vehicle.  
  
"Where to?" The drive asked turning around in his seat to face both Maria and me in the back seat. The driver was a male, with curly red hair. His large china-blue eyes looked from me to Maria and stayed there. (AN: Alright, I know that Hillary died on the 'bank job' mission but this is an AU and I chose to make him live. So bear with me, don't I didn't warn you.) I could tell, even from behind his thick glasses that he had a strong feeling of lust for Maria, just like most healthy men did.  
  
"The Ocean View Hotel." Maria replied taking hold of my arm under his uneasy, heavy gaze.  
  
The driver sniffed and then blew his dirty nose on his faded white shirt. Maria winced at the sight. "O-ok sure, Ocean View." The driver answered.  
  
As soon as he had turned around to face the windshield of the car and set his foot down on the gas pedal, we took off at an alarming speed. I personally never knew a cab could go so fast. We made a turn; Maria held on tighter to my arms.  
  
In a matter of minutes we were halfway across town. Crossing a bridge.  
  
"Why are we going so fast?" Maria demanded.  
  
The cab driver looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I'm use to driving fast." The driver casually replied and added even more gas as if he wasn't going fast enough.  
  
Maria screamed. I placed my hand on her leg to relax her. her screams were silenced. The cab turned; another scream this time it seemed to rotate on 3 wheels, Maria had reason to scream.  
  
A few minutes later, due to the man's fast driving, we arrived at the Ocean View hotel.  
  
Maria was the first to leave the cab. She carelessly swung the door open and got out of the cab. I paid the man then followed after my companion.  
  
We entered the hotel together, her woman body snug close to me. As we approached the counter, offbeat Mexican music could be heard in the background.  
  
"Hello, how might I help you?" Inquired a woman behind the counter.  
  
I walked up to her; however Maria did the talking knowing that I wouldn't.  
  
"Yeah," She began popping her gum. "We need a room." Maria simply stated.  
  
The woman at the counter looked down at the computer at her desk. "Ok, a room for how long and under what name?"  
  
Maria looked at me, I placed 5 fingers before her.  
  
"Er, five days. Under...Maria Vercetti."  
  
I looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow. Where had that come from? She shrugged. I let it slide. I guess it was just am impulse of the moment.  
  
The woman began typing. "Ok. You're check in, and check out time is 12 noon on Monday." She handed me the key. "Thank you and enjoy your stay at Ocean View."  
  
Maria smiled politely and I walked over to the stairs. Taking my arms, Maria led me up the stairs. I saw Maria look down at the key in my hand; room 241. Hopefully we would be there soon.  
  
After two more flights of stairs we reached our room. There was a 'beep' behind us. We turned to find an elevator behind us. Maria laughed and then gently snatched the key from my hand to open the door. She smiled at the simplicity and charm of the room.  
  
There was a large bed in the center of the suite, a small table a few feet away. Several potted plants were assembled all over the room, Maria had taken a liking to them right away.  
  
Maria plopped down on the bed ad lifted her body with her elbows. She motioned for me to join her, yet I shook my head. No.  
  
"Why not, babe?" Maria pouted, biting her lower lip like a child. But to me, it seemed to be a more seductive gesture than a childish one.  
  
I walked towards the door.  
  
"Are you going out?"  
  
I nodded, then turned back to the wooden door.  
  
"Wait!" Maria yelled. Maria got up and ran towards me. "Where are you going?"  
  
I shrugged, it was the truth. I just wanted to get to know Vice City without having to worry about what kind of trouble Maria would get into.  
  
She sighed. "Will you be long?"  
  
I shook my head. No.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed my lips quickly. "Then I'll see you later, baby." She said.  
  
I smiled and turned back towards the door, preparing to explore Vice City for myself. 


End file.
